Everything
by sundayxmorningx
Summary: Based on Michael Buble's song. Oliver writes about someone special.


**A/N: I had fun writing in Oliver's point of view last time, so I'm attempting to do it again. This time to Michael Buble's song called "Everything." It's such a sweet song, it puts me in that feel good mood. **

**I own nothing… so sad…

* * *

**

I, Oliver Oken, am the luckiest guy in the world.

Why? Because I have the girl of my dreams. She's smart, funny, cute, and hot. There's more to her though – she understands me in a way no one else can. She can look at me and know if I'm happy, angry, or sad. Our personalities match so well, it's almost scary. But it's the good kind of scary.

It took a while for her to realize how much I cared about her as more than a friend. When she was this "falling star" after a failed relationship, she tried to shut guys out. Only one guy was able to make it pass her barrier – me. I helped her out and she would do the same for me. Whenever I was tempted to do something crazy (because of my jock friends), her voice would come into my mind and tell me to "stop."

When she shyly smiles my way, I can't help but realize how cute she looks. I always return her smile with a smile of my own, and it always make her smile wider. It's amazing how she can light up a room. She knows it, too – it's just one out of her many charms. I guess the both of us knew there was always something special between us.

No matter what happens, we are always there for each other. If I was struggling with something, even the most miniscule thing, she would instantly come to my house and envelop me into a hug. There were times when things got crazy, but when she would show up, it's like all the craziness disappears. As long as she's in the same area as me, everything gets better.

I remember a time when we went to Disneyland and she wanted to ride the carousel. It was one of her favorite rides. Honestly, she can be 35 with children, and she will still go on that carousel. Her theory is "It doesn't matter how old you are, there will always be a part of you that is a child at heart." Again, just one of the many reasons why I love her so much.

I also remember when we finally got together. That was one of my happiest memories with her. We took it slow though – we went out on dates, nothing official. I will never forget the way her blue eyes lit up when I asked her to be my girlfriend. Believe it or not, we shared our first kiss then. Now, I get to kiss her all I want for no reason other than "just because I can."

The best way to sum up how I feel about this girl is through this song. More specifically, our song:

**You're a falling star, You're the get away car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say.**

**And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute.  
Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.  
Cause you can see it when I look at you.**

**[Chorus:  
And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.**

**You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my everyday.**

**And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do.**

**[Chorus:  
And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.**

**So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La**

**[Chorus:  
And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
You're every song, and I sing along.  
'Cause you're my everything.  
Yeah, yeah**

**So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La**

It was our seventh date. Yes, seventh. When I said we took it slow, I really mean we took it _slow_. But it was expected since we were friends at first. To move from friends to couple was a bit much for us. Anyways, it was our seventh date. I took her to this nice restaurant where Michael Buble was _coincidentally _performing that night. I asked her to dance with me and I'm so glad I did. It was at that moment I knew I was falling in love. But we weren't even a couple yet, so I held myself back from saying "I love you." Instead, I asked her to be my girlfriend the next day.

We've been together for a while now and the spark has yet to disappear. I doubt it will disappear anytime soon. The chemistry between us continues to grow. Even during the crazy times where we fight (which can be rough considering we're both stubborn), at the end of it all, we find ourselves apologizing to one another and laughing it off. Have I told you how much I love this girl?

"Oliver?"

I turn around to see Lilly standing by the doorway.

"What are you doing still up? It's 1 in the morning and you've got work tomorrow," she tells me.

"I know, there was just something I needed to write," I say.

"Oh," she comes over and looks over my shoulder, "What is it?"

"Just read the the title."

She continues to read it over my shoulder. I can smell her strawberry shampoo emanating from her hair.

"Oliver, please don't tell me you're going to say all of that next month?" she looks a bit shocked.

"No, it's just a rough idea of what I want to say," I get up so I can wrap my arms around her. I love how we seem to mold perfectly together.

"Good, because I don't want you to bore everyone with such a long wedding vow," Lilly teased, "that can wait until the reception."

I defend myself, "Hey, you told me it has to come from the heart and it is."

She kisses me on the nose, "I know. It's just one of the many things I love about you. So are you coming to bed now?"

I kiss Lilly on the forehead and let go of her, "Yeah, let me clean this up."

She nods and heads back to our bedroom. I start to clean everything up and put them aside until I hear Lilly call my name again.

"Oliver?"

I turn around, "Yeah."

"You're my everything, too," she smiles and goes back into the room.

I've said it once and I'll say it again – I, Oliver Oken, am the luckiest guy in the world.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I enjoyed this one too. This was something random that came into my mind. I heard this song on my iPod play and I had to write about it. It really is about 1 in the morning right now. I was studying for a test. Anyways, hope you liked it. Review. :)**


End file.
